1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anchoring systems for anchoring medical lines to patients.
2. Description of Related Art
It is very common in the treatment of patients to utilize intravenous (IV) catheters to introduce fluids and medications directly into the bloodstream. In many cases, and particularly with respect to cardiac therapy, the IV catheter is introduced into a central or larger vein located close to the patient's heart. A typical catheter utilized in connection with a central vein is referred to as a “central venous catheter” (“CVC”). A venous catheter peripherally inserted into the central circulation through a vein in the arm is commonly referred to as a “peripherally inserted central catheter” (“PICC”).
In these cases, long-term IV infusion typically requires that the catheter remain in place for many days. In order to secure such an IV catheter in position at the insertion site, the catheter often is provided with an integrated or a movable flexible clamp with winged extensions which are sutured to the patient's skin. In other applications, the flexible clamp is covered by a rigid box clamp, which receives the catheter/clamp combination in a friction-fit manner. The rigid box clamp and the flexible clamp have lateral, aligned holes in them, which allow the combination to be sutured to the patient's skin. Although this technique securely attaches the central venous catheter to the patient, it obviously is painful and uncomfortable for the patient. This prior retention procedure is also time consuming and inconvenient, poses the risk of needle-stick to the health care provider, and risks suture-site infection to the patient. In addition, suture material tends to exhibit poor gripping on medical tubes and can cut through the winged extension of the flexible clamp.